ONE
by bee161
Summary: Guixian dan kyuhyun, pilihan yang sulit untuk Sungmin. KYUMIN/YAOI/BL
1. Chapter 1

Satu kata yang akan selalu terucap untukmu, saranghae. KYUMIN/YAOI/BL

Sungmin seseorang yang berusia 21 tahun yang memiliki sifat kekanakan, namun itu bukan sebuah kekurangan, namun sesuatu menyegelnya hingga ia tidak dapat merubah sifatnya untuk lebih dewasa.

**Kyuhyun POV**  
>aku rindu suaramu<p>

Aku rindu pelukanmu dan

Aku rindu segala sesuatu tentang dirimu

Sudah berapa lama kau pergi dariku, dan seberapa sering pula kau kembali padaku? Karena aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintaiku.  
>Terimakasih untuk selama ini, kumohon.. cepatlah sadar dan tersenyumlah untukku selamanya.<br>hanya untukku ming.

Kusentuh tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, berharap mukjizat akan datang saat ini pula. Aku terlalu lama menunggu, sudah 2 bulan aku menunggumu untuk sadar dari koma yang menyiksamu dan batinku.  
>apa aku terlalu berharap? Apa aku terlalu membebanimu? Tolong bangunlah ming..<br>"kau harus pergi sekarang kyu", kata donghae, sahabatku  
>"tidak, biarkan aku disini sebentar hae, lihatlah dia cantik bukan", tak terasa air mata mulai menetes<br>"seharusnya kau merelakannya, sungmin pasti kesakitan dan terbebani olehmu. Dia hidup karena peralatan dokter" kata donghae sedikit bergumam, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya  
>"hentikan hae! Dia pasti bisa bertahan, iyakan ming?!"<p>

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Normal POV**

Sudah 2 bulan sungmin terbaring tak berdaya, lebih tepatnya dia divonis koma oleh dokter. Dan selama 2 bulan itu juga kyuhyun selalu berada didekatnya, menanti kekasihnya itu untuk bangun. Kyuhyun merupakan kekasih sungmin atau bisa dikatakan jodoh , karena sebelum mereka dilahirkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah membuat janji untuk menikahkan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Mulai saat kecil mereka selalu bersama hingga sebuah tragedy terjadi.

**Flashback ON**

"kyu" rengeh namja manis itu

"hmm" sahut namja berkulit pucat itu sambil melirik sekilas

"aku ingin boneka kelinci" kata sungmin si namja manis itu dengan memeluk pinggang sang kekasih

"bukankah kau sudah punya banyak ming" jawab kyuhyun dan setelah itu mengecup kening sungmin dengan sayang

"aku mau yang besaaar kyu, kemarin jaejong hyung dibelikan boneka gajah yang besaar dari yunho hyung, aku iri kyu~"

"bagaimana kalau aku membelikannya saat kita menikah?" canda kyuhyun

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"hmm.. itu masih sangat lama, bahkan aku lulus kuliah saja belum" berujar lembut

"kau harus bersabar sayang~"

"yasudah kalau kyunie gak bisa beli ming mau beli sendiri!" sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri dengan berlari hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah mengincarnya

Sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam siap melemparkan tombak tepat di jantung sungmin, dan ini merupakan tugas yang cukup sulit karena sungmin memiliki penjaga yang tidak ingin ia hadapi

"aish kau pergi kemana ming" kyuhyun berlari mencari sungmin, firasatnya akhir-akhir ini buruk karena tak ingin sesuatu terjadi kyuhyun segera menelfon sungmin tapi sial nomor sungmin tidak aktif.  
>makhluk itu masih menunggu sungmin tak terjaga oleh siapaun, dan saat itu tiba dipastikan sungmin akan menghilang dari dunia ini.<p>

"aku harus pergi kemana? Huweee aku tersesat.. kyunie huweee~" sungmin menangis karena hilang arah alias tersesat ditengah kota Seoul.

Dan disaat seperti ini penjaga sungmin muncul dengan sosok gagah dan tak kalah tampan dengan kyunienya bisa dikatakan mirip.

"sungminie jangan menangis, ayo ikuti hyung" sang penjaga menggandeng sungmin dengan sayang, sungminpun mengikuti arahan dari penjaganya

"hyung kemana saja hiks? Akhir-akhir ini hyung menghilang hemm?" ucap sungmin dengan sebal sambil mengusap air matanya

"aigoo.. hyungkan sudah bilang kalau hyung ada kerjaan di atas sana"

Mata sungmin mengawasi penjaganya dan teringat seseorang

"kapan sungmin bisa ikut hyung ke atas sana?"

Langkah sang penjaga terhenti sebentar "wae hyung?" sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya bertanya hingga sang penjaga mengeluarkan permen stroberi kesukaan sungmin "makanlah" ucap sang penjaga datar

"sungminie… akan ada saatnya kau kembali ke atas bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi, tapi tidak sekarang" sungmin mengangguk mengerti, sudah terlalu sering ia mendengarkan penjaga tampannya ini dan entah mengapa ia tidak mau berdebat.

"ngomong-ngomong hyung.. kenapa sungmin gak boleh cerita masalah hyung ke kyunie? Padahal minie mau cerita banyak ke kyunie kalau selama ini minie punya hyung yang tampan dan melindungi minie, seperti sekarang" sungmin menampilkan senyumnya hingga tanpa sadar sang penjaga ikut tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya sungmin saat ini.

"hyung hanya tidak ingin kyuhyunmu cemburu Minie-a~, kau tau sendirikan betapa posesifnya kekasihmu itu , dan sekarang kau duduklah dibangku taman itu, sebentar lagi kyuhyunmu akan datang"

"ne hyung, pai ~ pai~"

'Sepertinya dia berada disekitar sini' batin sang penjaga, dengan perasaan was-was ia membiarkan sungmin menurutinya agar duduk dibangku itu, dan dugaannya benar malaikat hitam itu berada didekatnya

"yak kim kibum! Sampai kapan kau mengincar sungmin hah?!"

"aigoo~ aku ketahuan. Miane guixian, ini tugasku dari raja langsung. Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana appamu."

Sang penjaga itu, lebih tepatnya guixian namanya terdiam 'ini semua salahku' batinnya.

"aku akan melindunginya, meskipun aku harus bertarung denganmu" tegasnya

"kau mau bertarung dengan apa? Seluruh kekuatanmu sudah disegel oleh appamu sendiri bukan pangeran? Dan buat apa kau melindungi manusia itu? Ah lebih tepatnya setengah manusia itu?"

"kau Tanya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya?" guixian menatap sungmin dikejahuan yang duduk terdiam menanti kekasihnya "karena dia permataku, dia adalah masa depanku kibum-ah"

Sungmin bukan manusia biasa melainkan merupakan titisan malaikat, karena kedua orang tua sungmin ingin sebuah takdir berubah. Tidak salah memang, tapi dapatkah seseorang melanggar takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan?

Sungmin akan membuat malapetaka jika berada di dunia atas, akan terjadi peperangan besar karena ulahnya. Dan itu masih tanda Tanya besar, takdir macam apakah itu. Dan itu berhubungan dengan kelahiran guixian yang merupakan anak dari raja kegelapan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bisa dipastikan itu karena hubungan yang bertentangan klan,tapi bagaimana mereka bisa berkaitan? Sungguh sangat rumit

"maafkan aku pangeran" dengan cepat kibum mengarahkan tombaknya ke jantung sungmin, sang penjaga yang saat itu berada didepan kibum hanya menatap sendu,

"tega sekali kau kibum-ah" sang penjaga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tahu memang saatnya sekarang, saat dimana sungmin harus menghilang, ia hanya berdoa agar sesuatu terjadi karena ia tahu akhir takdirnya dan sungmin tidak akan seperti ini.

"akh!" satu pekikan terdengar memilukan "appoo~ hiks" tombak itu menancap tepat dijantung sungmin namun sungmin tidak menghilang sesuai yang diharapkan oleh klan hiitam disana.

"sungminnie!" teriak kyuhyun saat berhasil menemukan sungmin dan memeluknya erat

"k-kyu…kyuhnie… " darah mengalir dari mulut sungmin, kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat tombak itu dan tidak sadar sungmin merintih kesakitan bukan karena ia terlalu erat memeluknya hingga sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri

"minie? ?" kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu membasahi pundaknya dan tubuh sungmin yang berat karena tak sadarkan diri. Saat itu pula kyuhyun mengerti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sungminnya

"Andwe! Sungminaah! Jangan membuatku takut!" dengan tangan bergetar ia mengusap darah yang masih mengalih di hidung sungmin. Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini, saat semua orang mulai mengerubunginya dan menyadarkannya kalau ia harus segera membawa namjanya ke rumah sakit segera.

Saat dirumah sakit kyuhyun segera menelfon kedua orang tuanya dan sungmin serta sahabatnya mengenai kejadian yang barusan menimpanya, ia bingung apa penyebab sungmin bisa seperti itu.

Sang penjaga itu melihat sungminnya sedang hampir sekarat menunduk lemah, andaikan kekuatannya kembali, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan sungmin. Ia mendekati sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu, dan para medis dibuatkan tercengang karena sungmin yang akan divonis koma membuka matanya serta melirik sudut ruangan sambil tersenyum. 'ini tidak mungkin''sebenarnya apa yang terjadi''padahal detak jantungnya sudah tak beraturan dan sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk''apakah ini mukjizat?' batin para medis yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Namun itu hanya beberapa saat saja, bahkan itu hanya hitungan detik. Dan setelah itu sungmin menutup matanya lagi. Dan para medis serta dokter memberikan vonis sungmin mengalami gangguan jantung dan koma untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

**Flashback OFF**

"kyuhyun, ini sudah larut malam nak. Seharusnya kau tidur dan makanlah, eomma tau kau belum makan dari tadi pagi" ucap eomma sungmin, leeteuk

Kyuhyun yang namanya merasa dipanggil menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum getir "dan sungminpun belum bisa makan dengan baik umma, bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang kalau kekasihku, calon istriku terbaring lemah seperti ini?"

"aku mengerti perasaanmu nak, tapi kumohon jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, sungmin pasti tidak menyukainya"

"apakah kau tak menyukaiku sayang?" Tanya getir kyuhyun pada tubuh sungmin yang tak bergerak sedikitpun itu, "apa kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku? Aku ingin makan bersamamu, aku ingin bercerita banyak hal bersamamu sayang!" tangis kyuhyun sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi

'Apa benar kata donghae kalau aku harus merelakanmu ming?' batin kyuhyun saat melangkah keluar mencari udara segar, tepatnya taman rumah sakit. Saat itu pula kyuhyun melihat seseorang, seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

Yang membuat shock bukan hanya itu, dia memeluk sungmin, benar! Ia sedang memeluk sungminnya!

"Sungmin?" ucapnya lemah

"ssst.. jangan mengganggunya.. dia sedang tertidur" ucapnya, yang bukan lain si penjaga, guixian. Sedangkan kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ia terus mengamati sungminnya yang sedang tertidur dengan pipi yang merona dan bisa dipastikan ia sehat.

"kau? Kau siapa? Mengapa kau mirip denganku?" Tanya kyuhyun saat mengamati sang penjaga

"aku? Aku adalah kau kyuhyun" kyuhyun terdiam lalu menatap lagi ke tubuh sungmin yang tidur tersebut, ingin sekali ia menyentuh dan memeluknya, namun akalnya berfikir keras, apakah benar itu sungmin?, kenapa ia disini?, tak mungkin? Bukankan seharusnya sungmin di dalam ruangan itu dan dengan peralatan medis yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"dia memang sungminmu, sungmin kita" sang penjaga menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak kyuhyun

"apa maksudmu?" dengan berani ia mendekat dan menyentuh sungminnya

"aku menyelamatkannya, dia hanya terpisah dari tubuhnya" jawab guixian singkat

"bagaimana bisa? Lalu, kenapa ia tak kembali pada tubuhnya?" kyuhyun mendekat ingin menyentuh tangan sungminnya

"jika itu terjadi, sungmin akan benar-benar menghilang" jawab guixian dengan mata sendu menegaskan ia tak ingin itu terjadi

"xiannie" igau sungmin

"itukah namamu? Xian?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu

"perkenalkan aku Guixian, pangeran kegelapan" jawabnya tegas

"aku tak mengerti" guman kyuhyun

"ya bukan saatnya kau untuk mengerti"

"berikan sungmin padaku" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"jika aku bisa" guixian menggeleng dan kembali menatap sungmin yang masih terdidur sambil merapikan surai rambut sungmin

Kyuhyun terisak, "kumohon, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

Mata itu terbuka, namun sinar dari mata itu menghilang, tidak seperti biasanya.

"sungminah" ucap mereka bersamaan

"nugu?" ucap sungmin dingin ke seseorang yang menurutnya asing, kyuhyun

"kau lupa denganku?" kyuhyun tertawa getir, melihat penantiannya selama dua bulan ini

"sungminah.. kau seharusnya tidur sekarang" intrupsi sang penjaga sambil memeluk erat tubuh sungmin

"aku sudah tak mengantuk" ucapnya dingin "dan dia siapa? Beraninya mengganggu tidurku?"

"ah kau merasa terganggu dear?" sungmin hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk sekali saja

"maafkan aku dear, dia manusia, berbeda dengan kita sayang"

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tak terbaca dan diringi dengan penuh tanda Tanya

"manusia?" suara itu nyaris tak terdengar "bodoh"

"kajja xianie kita pulang, aku benci manusia"

"ss..sungmina.. jangan pergi, kau juga manusia, hei apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kumohon.. katakan padaku" ucap kyuhyun saat ia sadar, sungminnya akan pergi meninggalkannya

"kyuhyun, besok saat mentari muncul kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap sang penjaga dan menghilang bersama sungminnya

"sungminah, apa yang terjadi?" ucap kyuhyun lemah, matanya berat dan kyuhyun pingsan ditaman rumah sakit dimana ia mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya menanti esok saat matahari terbit.

**Flashback ON**

"sungmin.. mianhae" guixian menatap tubuh sungmin yang terbaring tak berdaya

"kau harus melakukan sesuatu xianie" ucap namja cantik bersayap hitam, yang merupakan ibu dari guixian

"apa yang harus aku lakukan umma, appa sudah mengirimkan kibum untuk melakukan ini semua!" sesal guixian yang tak mampu melindungi sungminnya

"kau tahu sungmin terjebak, yaa hanya terjebak" ucap umma guixian yang membuat sang penjaga sekaligus pangeran kegelapan itu tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia mendekat, dan melihat permatanya, permata yang di jantung sungmin, tidak hancur. Berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan jiwa sungmin, permata itu hanya retak dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Tetapi retakan permata itu semakin banyak dan bisa-bisa akan segera hancur kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat bertindak.

Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha berinteraksi pada alam sadar sungmin,

Ia melihat sungmin menangis

Ia melihat sungmin kebingungan

Ia melihat sungmin mencari seseorang

Dan orang itu bukan dirinya

Ia mencari kekasihnya, cho kyuhyun

Bukan dirinya, ya.. bukan dirinya

Membuat keinginan menyelamatkan sungmin hilang dan beralih menatap langit-langit seakan tembus ke tempat ayahnya berada dan menertawakan keadaannya saat ini.

"sungminah~, jangan menangis, ada hyung disini, ayo ikutlah dengan hyung"

Ajakan sang pangeran kegelapan itu membuat sungmin terdiam, lalu tersenyum "apakah aku masih bisa hidup?" Tanya sungmin, yang seakan mengerti bahwa hidupnya akan terancam

"tentu, kau juga bisa bermain denganku diatas sana"

"geure, aku mau ikut hyung" dan saat itulah sungmin membuka mata dan melihat uluran tangan guixian sang penjaganya, ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa menyenangkan bisa bermain diatas dan bisa bertahan hidup.

**Flashback off**

**Sungmin POV**

Sudah berapa lama aku merasakan ada yang hilang, sungmin menyentuh dadanya dan meringis tiba-tiba saat merasakan sakit pada jantungnya.

Ah mungkin sebentar lagi, ya.. sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh dan kembali.

Mengingat itu tak terasa air matanya mengalir.

Aku merindukannya.

Kyunie..

ucap sungmin kepada sahabat barunya

**Sungmin POV END**


	2. Chapter 2

**sungmin POV**

Aku tidak tahu jalan yang aku ambil ini benar apa tidak,

Karena aku semua keputusan akan ada akibatnya, terutama untuk orang yang aku sayangi, kyuhyun.

Saat aku terbangun dan melihat tubuhku sendiri terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya, saat itu pula aku sadar kalau selama ini aku terjebak dalam masalah yang cukup rumit.

Kelahiranku akan membawa bencana, aku tahu itu.

Saat usiaku menginjak 5 tahun didunia sana, terjadi rapat besar dimana semua tetua malaikat putih berkumpul. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menurunkanku ke bumi lebih tepatnya dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia. Itu semua untuk menghindari takdir. Takdir yang seharusnya memang terjadi. Memang takdir itu tidak sesuai dengan rencananya, tetapi takdir itu sudah terlihat sekarang dan benar terjadi.

Didalam jantungku, terdapat permata kehidupan. Permata dari seorang putra raja penguasa kegelapan. Karena saat aku terlahir aku tidak memiliki detak jantung yang normal dan diramalkan tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama. Tetapi ada cara lain untuk membuat aku hidup, dengan permata itulah.

Permata itu hanya bisa didapatkan di negeri kegelapan dan Cuma orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkannya. Bisa dikatakan batu itu langka, dan yang tersisa hanya beberapa buah saja. Dan yang beruntung memilikinya adalah raja itu sendiri. Namun batu itu sudah ia gunakan untuk anak semata wayangnya Guixian agar anaknya tidak akan pernah bisa mati dengan cara apapun atau bisa dikatakan immortal.

Sempat terjadi perdebatan didunia atas karena batu itu, karena sudah muncul ramalan bahwa aku akan membawa bencana. Satu-satunya cara adalah membiarkan aku meninggal, tetapi takdir berjalan tanpa memperdulikan cara dan jalan apa yang akan ditempuh.

Guixian yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun datang dan menggenggam tanganku yang masih bayi dan tak berdaya itu sambil memohon untuk membiarkanku tetap hidup. Ia merelakan batunya untukku. Itulah cerita orang tuaku dulu.

**Sungmin POV END**

**Guixian POV**

**Flashback ON**

Pertengkaran, itulah yang aku dengar saat ini.

Mereka berdebat, hingga tubuhku bergetar. Aku benci semua teriakan itu. Dan lebih membuatku jengkel adalah mereka menyebutkan namaku. Apa yang salah dengan diriku hingga diberdebatkan seperti itu.

Terlintas dibenakku kalau itu semua berhubungan dengan batu permata yang ada ditubuhku. Tidak lama setelah pertengkaran itu, ummaku datang dan bertanya bagaimana jika batu itu diambil dariku, apakah aku mau untuk menyerahkannya untuk seseorang yang belum aku kenal.

Jujur aku tak masalah jika tak bisa hidup lebih lama, asal tidak adahal buruk terjadi di kerajaan kegelapan ini. Toh masih banyak cara untuk menjadi immortal, begitulah yang aku baca diperpustakaan kerajaan beberapa waktu lalu.

Aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya, dan waktu yang diberikan untukku berfikir hanya beberapa jam. Hingga seseorang berbaju serba putih dan bersayap putih datang menemuiku memohon dan menangis tersedu demi anaknya bertahan hidup. Saat itulah aku tahu, bahwa permata yang aku miliki akan diberikan kepada klan yang berbeda denganku. Aku mulai memahami usul pertengkaran yang terjadi.

Saat semua pihak berkumpul (klan putih dan kegelapan) dan menanti keputusan dariku yang masih kecil pada saat itu.

Ummaku dan sesosok bersayap putih, lebih tepatnya umma dari seseorang yang akan menjadi calon penerima batu permataku itu menggandengku untuk melihatnya.

Semakin dekat,

Jantungku berdebar,

Pipiku bersemu merah, dan

Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum

Itulah perasaanku saat aku semakin dekat dengannya, sungmin….

Nama bayi itu sungmin.

Mata foxy itu menjeratku,

Ia memandangku,

Aku bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengannya

Jantungnya,

Berdetak tak beraturan,

Aku harus menyelamatkannya,

Saat aku menggenggam tangannya, aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam jika aku harus kehilangannya. Aku rela berkorban untuknya.

"kau milikku" ucapku sambil mengecup lembut bayi itu

Keputusanku sangat bulat untuk menyelamatkannya, appaku sempat melarangku dengan alasan bahwa sungmin akan menyebabkan bencana. Namun aku mengatakan dengan tegas, bahwa selama sungmin masih hidup, aku akan menjadi penjaganya hingga tidak akan terjadi bencana .

Ritual itu berlangsung dengan cepat, memecah batu kehidupan itu dan membaginya untuk sungmin.

Dan saat itu aku merasakan ikatan yang sangat kuat dengannya.

Aku tidak bodoh untuk usia yang terbilang masih bocah ini.

Ketika para tetua membelah batu kehidupan itu, aku meminta untuk memecahkannya menjadi 3 bagian. Dan aku menyimpan satu pecahan batu itu saat ini. Permataku yang lain dan aku tahu akan sangat berguna. Yang mengetahuinya hanya beberapa orang saja dan semuanya bersedia tutup mulut karena takut akan kemarahanku. Walaupun aku masih bocah namun kekuatanku sudah melampaui para kesatria disini karena aku terlahir dengan banyak kelebihan.

Satu permintaanku untuk kedua orang tua sungmin saat itu,

Sungmin akan menjadi milikku apapun yang terjadi

Dan mereka menyanggupinya

Orang tuaku menerima keputusanku, karena mereka anggap itu setimpal dengan apa yang aku berikan.

Perbedaan

Aku dan sungmin berbeda, dan karena itu beberapa dari kalangan tetua melarang hubungan ini. Walaupun kedua orang tua kami sudah setuju, tetap saja para tetua tidak mau menerima jika aku dan sungmin bersama.

Saat itu malam bulan purnama, semua berkumpul termasuk aku dan sungmin yang umurnya baru saja menginjak 5 tahun. Aku menggenggam tangannya, ia pun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Mata itu seakan berkata, kalau ia tak ingin berpisah dariku.

Sungmin mempunyai kekuatan untuk merasakan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk mempengaruhi dan perasaan orang lain. Kekuatannya hanya untuk berbuat baik saja, jangan lupakan kalau ia dari kalangan putih, dia tidak bisa berbuat jahat sepertiku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekuatan, aku memang dilahirkan dengan banyak kelebihan dan kekuatan. Salah satunya adalah kemampuan bertarung dan pertahanan diri. Aku juga dapat menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit, namun aku tidak boleh menggunakannya terlalu sering. Karena itu akan merusak batu kehidupanku yang mereka tahu sudah terbagi dua.

Aku bisa berbuat kebaikan dan kejahatan, karena kaum kegelapan terlahir karena kesalahan, jadi kami juga harus menebus dosa para tetua kami dengan berbuat kebaikan, namun kegelapan tetaplah kegelapan, kami masih punya sisi jahat. Dan aku tak mau menggunakannya, demi sungmin aku tak mau membuat sisi gelapku menjadi semakin gelap.

Semua mata tertuju pada sungmin kala itu, mataku memanas. Keputusan sudah diambil. Sungmin harus pergi meninggalkanku.

Para tetua meminta untuk melenyapkan sungmin. Dia terlalu berbahaya ucap para tetua dari kaum kegelapan.

Dan appaku selaku raja kegelapan memandangku sedih, takut untuk melukaiku. Walaupun ia tegas namun ia masih punya kelembutan, terutama itu menyangkut diriku.

Sungmin yang saat itu masih kecil mengerti.

"hyung" tatapnya dengan mata sudah berkaca-kaca, "minie harus pergi?" tanyanya padaku yang saat itu sudah hampir menangis didepannya. Aku harus kuat, itulah penyemangat diriku.

Ada sedikit penyesalan, kenapa aku harus memberikan batu itu kalau masa kehidupan sungmin hanya sampai saat ini saja. Tidak cukupkah aku berpisah dengan sungmin? Haruskah mereka juga melenyapkannya?

Aku tak tau harus berkata apa pada sungmin, yang aku rasakan ia berusaha menenangkanku lewat genggaman tangannya. Ia sepertinya sudah tau jawabannya.

Keputusan para tetua sulit untuk dirubah.

Kulihat orang tua sungmin sudah pasrah akan keputusan yang telah dibuat, dan tak kulihat mereka berdua meneteskan air mata.

Ada yang mengganjal hatiku saat itu, "minie baik-baik saja, minie gak akan ninggalin hyung kok" ucap sungmin tiba-tiba

"hyung tau, minie" aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggi kami, air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi, mengalir dengan sendirinya, aku tak sadar hingga sungmin menghapus air mataku. "hyung akan menjagamu, melindungimu itu janjiku" janjiku padanya, kukecup bibir mungil itu sesaat. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat matahari terbit, aku baru tersadar.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Itulah pertanyaanku saat itu.

Tapi melihat kedua orang tuaku dan para tetua dari klanku berkumpul aku mengerti kalau itu semua bukanlah mimpi.

"dimana sungmin?" ucapku membuat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,

"umma, jawablah" pintaku sekali lagi berharap umma mau memberiku satu jawaban pasti, tak peduli kabar baik atau buruk, toh itu semua pasti sudah terjadi mengingat waktu terus berjalan.

"sungmin, sudah tidak ada di dunia kita pangeran" umma mengatakannya sambil memelukku erat, berharap aku bisa menerimanya, aku hanya mengangguk pasrah "kapan? Kapan dia pergi? Masih adakah waktu untukku bertemu dengannya lagi umma?" tidak salah bukan kalau aku masih berharap. Tidak ada jawaban, dan aku mengerti arti diam ummaku dan mereka semua yang ada disini.

Ah.. mereka, mengapa mereka ada disini sejak tadi? Aku baru tersadar, aku terbangun diatas batu ritual. Batu yang digunakan untuk melakukan semua ritual. Tapi ritual apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?

"apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?!" teriakku saat aku menyadari suatu yang menurutku salah ini

"tenang nak, kami tidak akan melukaimu" kata appaku, suara yang tadi terdiam mulai membuka suara "kami berbuat semua ini demi kebaikanmu" ia mendekat sambil mengusap dadaku

Aku merasakannya, sesuatu terukir didadaku. Lambang itu, aku pernah melihatnya, bukankah itu lambang untuk menyegel kekuatan. Tapi, kenapa?

"tak cukupkah kalian semua membiarkanku kehilangan sungmin?!" mataku memanas

"aku ingin sungminku!" aku meneriakkan semua isi hatiku pada semua orang "umma! Kenapa?!"

Ummaku hanya menggeleng dan menghapus air mataku "kau harus bersabar"

"tapi, apa yang salah denganku? Dengan kekuatanku?" lirihku

"kau terlalu berbahaya, pilihannya adalah melenyapkanmu atau sungmin" ucap salah satu tetua

"a-aapa?" aku tak percaya "lalu? Kenapa kalian tak melenyapkanku?! Aku yang berbahaya disini?!" aku semakin marah dengan keadaan ini, dan mengerti. Andai kekuatanku tak tersegel, aku pasti bisa membunuh mereka sekarang, membunuh semua orang yang berusaha memisahkanku dengan sungmin.

"kau terlalu berkorban, cukup dengan batu permata kehidupan itu kau sudah berbuat banyak" ucap appaku. Dan aku terdiam. Menyesali semuanya. Menyesali 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku akan semakin menyesal jika aku tak memberikannya, aku tak dapat melihat senyumnya. Itulah pikiranku saat ini.

Mengingatnya membuatku semakin sesak.

Menurut takdir sungmin akan menyebabkan peperangan, dan itu berhubungan denganku. Untuk menghindari peperangan, salah satu dari kami harus dimusnahkan menurut mereka. Karena kami berjodoh hingga terlalu sulit untuk memutuskannya. Alasan lain diantaranya aku terlalu banyak berkorban, dengan memberikan batu itu, maka mereka memutuskan untuk melenyapkan sungmin, salah satu sumber peperangan yang akan terjadi.

Namun, peperangan tetap terjadi, karena itu takdir.

Posisi sungmin dan aku sangat serba salah. Rakyat negeri putih tidak terima kalau sungmin dilenyapkan. Dan tentu saja rakyat kegelapan membela keputusan yang menguntungkan ini.

Itu semua salah sungmin yang terlahir?

Peperangan terjadi, aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat darah dan mayat dimana-mana. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatan yang tersegel ini, aku tak ingin peperangan ini terjadi, aku tahu karena sungmin pasti tidak ingin terjadi, ia benci darah.

Kedua kerajaan juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan perang ini, mereka beralasan bahwa perintah untuk berperang bukan dari mereka, namun dari rakyat itu sendiri dan juga kata takdir yang harus segera terjadi. Konyol bukan.

Peperangan terhenti tiba-tiba saat muncul cahaya yang sangat terang. Mereka yang berperang jatuh pingsan dan saat terbangun mereka tidak ingat untuk apa berperang. Aneh, tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya peperangan telah berakhir.

"akh.." erangku saat jantungku merasa sakit, mataku mengabur, tetapi aku melihat bayangan sungmin mengulurkan tangannya meminta tolong "hyung.. tolong minie hiks" dan saat aku ingin memegang tangannya jantungku terasa sangat menyakitkan, dan secara reflek tanganku meremas dadaku melupakan sungmin yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Bodoh, aku sangat bodoh.

Aku menangis saat ia menghilang, "kau dimana?" tangisku dan aku memeluk udara kosong berharap ia akan datang lagi.

8 bulan setelah sungmin lenyap dari dunia ini, hidupku merasa kosong. Kekuatanku masih tersegel dan itu membuatku iri dengan sahabatku. Untung saja kemampuanku memainkan pedang masih bisa diandalkan, dan aku juga masih bisa menghilang. Tidak semua kekuatanku tersegel, mungkin mereka tidak ingin aku terlalu capek berjalan, hiburku sendiri.

Saat aku melewati ruangan perpustakaan kerajaanku aku terkejut melihat sinar redup bewarna biru dari salah satu gulungan itu.

Aku mendekatinya, dan membuka gulungan itu.

Diam,

Aku terdiam,

Takdir memang cukup rumit dijalani,

Tapi aku siap untuk menjalani takdir ini, takdirku.

Setelah aku terdiam cukup lama, senyuman yang menghilang dari diriku kembali untuk sesaat. Gulungan itu mangatakan bahwa dunia ini bukan tempatnya saat ini. Bumi, itulah nama tempatnya untuk berlindung saat ini. Ikatan yang sulit terpisah dan akan kembali pada takdir mereka yang akan selalu bersama. Itulah beberapa kalimat yang ada pada gulungan itu.

Cukup beberapa kalimat itu saja aku mengerti, kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran sungmin di jantungku, lebih tepatnya batu permata. Kesakitan yang aku alami beberapa saat yang lalu adalah salah satu bentuk interaksi dengan sungmin. Sungmin ingin ia menyadari itu, ia masih ada, didunia lain, bukan disini melainkan dibumi. Pasti ini semua sudah direncanakan, melihat masa lalu terutama saat pengambilan keputusan itu terjadi kedua orang tua sungmin tak menangis dan juga ucapan ummaku yang saat ini aku sadari 'dunia kita'. Benar masih ada dunia lain, dunia manusia yang ada dibumi.

Tak banyak waktu, itulah firasatku saat ini.

Aku menghilang dan bergegas pergi ke kerajaan putih.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan tidak sulit untuk bertemu dengan raja, karena aku sudah dianggap anak mereka sendiri. Mungkin untuk rasa terima kasih telah memberikan batu itu.

Kuberikan gulungan yang aku temukan tadi, dan kulihat wajah sang raja mulai berubah sedikit sendu

"kau sudah mengetahuinya pangeran" ucapnya lemah, aku tetap terdiam menanti kejelasan akan semua ini

"tidak ada jalan lain selain memisahkan kalian, maaf… aku harus melanggar janjiku untuk memberikan sungmin padamu, tapi kumohon jagalah dia, takdir ini cukup rumit dan sulit untuk diartikan saat ini."

"dimana?" itulah yang saat ini harus aku tanyakan

"kau mengetahuinya, cukup gunakan batu itu" aku mengangguk paham

"sebentar lagi, ia akan terlahir. kau harus bergegas sebelum kegelapan mendatanginya lagi"

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak sopan

"apa kau tak membaca gulungan itu sampai akhir pangeran" raja menatapku dengan senyum getirnya melihat aku yang sangat bodoh untuk tidak menyelesaikan membaca gulungan itu.

Hey perlu aku tegaskan, gulungan itu sangat panjang dan kata-katanya sangat membingungkan.

"janjimu, janjimu untuk menjadi penjaganya pangeran" kata raja yang melihatku kebingungan

"tentu, aku akan menjaganya raja" ucapku tegas dan bersemangat kali ini, dipikiranku terlintas aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi

"sungmin akan kembali terlahir menjadi sungmin, namun ia sama sepertimu, tersegel dan juga ia terlahir dengan kekurangan" terang sang raja "dan ia akan selalu terancam oleh kegelapan" lanjutnya.

"a-apa? Kegelapan? Apakah yang dimaksudkan itu aku?" tanyaku menggebu-gebu

"bukan, kau akan tau sendiri pangeran. Segeralah kau turun ke bumi dan mencari tahu tentang sungmin selagi belum terlambat" , ucap raja

"terimakasih" ucapku sebelum aku menghilang

**Di Bumi**

Cukup sulit menemukan sungmin saat itu, ditengah hujan aku terdiam merasakan aura yang akan menuntunku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Saat aku merasakan kehadirannya aku terkejut, 'anak itu mirip denganku waktu kecil'.

Dua ibu-ibu sedang bergosip di dalam café, salah satunya membawa anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 3 tahun, dan yang yeoja satunya sedang hamil besar. Sepertinya ia akan segera melahirkan. Aura sungmin terpancar dari perut ibu itu, tetapi guixian masih menatap anak kecil tersebut.

"Apakah ini pertanda aku tak bisa bersamanya", lirih guixian, mencoba membaca takdir.

"ingat leeteuk-ah, saat anakmu lahir kau harus menikahkannya dengan anakku, arraseo!" teriak seseorang yang membuat guixian meremas dadanya merasakan sesak karena terlalu sedih mendengar berita itu.

"pasti akan kutepati janji itu heechul-ah" jawab sang ibu sambil meminum hot chocolatenya.

"kyuhyun-ah kau dengar itu? Baby yang ada di perut leeteuk umma harus jadi milikmu ne? kau akan menikah dengannya" ujar heechul pada anaknya, kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih kecil hanya menatap ibunya sambil berusaha memahami, tapi tetaplah namanya juga anak kecil, dapat dipastikan kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

'nama anak itu… kyuhyun' batin guixian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sambil mengawasi kedua yeoja itu bergosip, guixian memiliki ide. Dia memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Benar, batu permata kehidupan. 'Kau akan sangat berguna pada saatnya' ujar guixian pada batu permata ketiga yang ia sembunyikan di hatinya. Salahkan otak guixian yang begitu genius bisa menemukan cara untuk menyembunyikan batu itu pada hatinya.

Guixian sadar bahwa ia tidak terlihat, ia mendekati kyuhyun dan membacakan mantra. Sesaat kemudian cahaya biru keluar dari tangannya yang menggenggam batu permata tersebut. Diusapkannya pada dada kyuhyun, tepatnya pada jantungnya. Setelah batu itu tertanam pada jantung kyuhyun, ia merasakan kegembiraan. Entah karena apa, ia merasakan sungmin akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Senyum guixian menghilang saat petir menyambar tiang listrik yang mengakibatkan aliran listrik sekitar jalan tersebut terganggu. Sebenarnya bukan karena petir, tapi apa yang petir itu bawa. Temannya, lebih tepatnya sahabatnya, kim kibum.

"kibum-ah" ucapnya tak percaya

"oh hai pangeran!" sapa kibum dengan ringan "apa kau juga disuruh appamu untuk melenyapkannya?" tambahya

DEG

"a-aa apa?.. melenyapkan?.. melenyapkan siapa? Dan appa? Appaku?" tangan itu bergertar mengingat kata kegelapan yang ada pada takdir, menjawab siapakah yang akan berusaha memisahkannya.

"ya.. appa-mu, sang raja" jawab kibum "dan tentu saja yang harus dilenyapkan itu pemilih batumu"

Kibum mencoba merasakan keberadaan sungmin dengan mencari batu itu.

"ada yang aneh. Batu itu ada 3 disini. Apa benar yang aku katakan pangeran?" lirik kibum yang melihat wajah pucat guixian dan jangan lupa tanggannya yang masih bergetar

"kumohon kibum-ah, biarkan ia hidup. Aku tau kau sudah mengetahui dimana sungmin berada" lirih guixian sambil menatap perut salah satu yeoja itu.

"kurasa aku akan mengambil kedua batu itu" seringaian muncul dari bibir kibum

"jangan lakukan itu kibum-ah" cegah guixian

"apa kau mau melindunginya? Melindungi keduanya?" Tanya kibum

"ya, aku akan melindungi kedua batu itu, terutama sungmin"

"kau hanya bisa memilih satu orang pangeran"

"tentu saja aku akan memilih sungmin kibum-ah"

"jadi, apa aku boleh mengambil batu yang satunya pangeran"

"tidak! Kau tak kuijinkan untuk mengambilnya. Batu itu milikku. Dan yang berhak mengambilnya hanya aku" Jawab guixian dengan dingin

"baiklah, tapi perintah raja harus aku laksanakan pangeran"

"jangan sekarang, tunggu waktu yang tepat. Kalau kau melenyapkan sungmin sekarang. Itu akan berakibat juga pada ibunya" jelas guixian yang berusaha mengulur waktu

"Kau tau sang raja memang memerintahkanku untuk melenyapkannya, tapii.. aku juga malas untuk melakukannya sekarang, mungkin lain kali saja, untung saja tidak ada batas waktunya. Aku juga malas kalau bertemu denganmu pangeran, apalagi berdebat seperti ini." Jelas kibum panjang lebar

"kau memang yang terbaik kibum-ah" ujar guixian sambil memeluk kibum

"namun jika raja sudah menetapkan waktunya padaku, aku tidak bisa menolak" ujar kibum sambil membalas pelukan guixian

"ne, kibum-ah. Aku mengerti, dan disaat waktunya itu aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Jika itu terjadi kau hanya perlu mengingatkanmu tentang hari ini." Jawab guixian melepas pelukan dan menatap langit yang masih hujan.

"kenapa kau memberikan permata kehidupan pada anak itu pangeran?" Tanya kibum

"karena, jika aku tak bisa memilikinya dengan keadaan seperti maka aku bisa memilikinya dengan keadaan yang lain" jelas guixian

"aku tak mengerti, keadaan? Keadaan apa yang kau maksud?"

"nanti kau akan tau maksudnya sendiri kibum-ah" jawab guixian dan ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana jika rencananya berhasil.

-TBC-

Maaf ya yang kebingungan

Tapi sedikit penjelasan, kalau ada beberapa karakter

Sungmin, kyuhyun, dan guixian

Kyuhyun itu yang manusia

Guixian itu bukan manusia ._.b

Sungmin, dimanapun akan tetap jadi sungmin

Selanjutnya akan dijelaskan dicerita-cerita berikutnya

Dan dimohon sekali untuk meriview, untuk kedepannya bagaimana~

Sad or happy ending ._. saya lebih suka para pembaca yang menentukan alurnya

saya juga punya alur sendiri hanya saja takut kalau readers kecewa ._.v


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Flashback**

**Guixian POV**

_Kelahiran.._

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Sungmin terlahir kembali, sebagai manusia tentunya. Aku melihatnya lagi, senyum itu, mata yang menjeratku itu, sangat menawan dan tentunya cantik untuk seorang namja.

Tak kuduga mereka memberikan nama sungmin padanya, aku merasa senang. Setidaknya aku tidak kesusahan memanggilnya. Tapi apakah ia bisa melihatku?

Aku belum bisa memastikannya sungmin melihatku apa tidak, karena ia masih sangat kecil untuk menyadari keberadaanku. Aku harus mencari jawabannya diatas.

Saat aku kembali ke istana, dan pergi mengunci diri di perpustakaan berusaha mencari jawaban akan semua pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan malaikat sepertiku dengan manusia.

Di beberapa buku mengatakan aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan beberapa cara, diantaranya memegang namun hanya beberapa saat saja, memberi tanda dengan benda lain dan kalimat terakhir adalah hal yang paling membuatku senang, dengan menggunakan batu permata sapphire. Dengan batu itu, tidak perlu untuk bersusah payah untuk berkomunikasi dengan jelas dengan sungmin.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari batu itu berada. Menurut beberapa sumber yang kyuhyun dapatkan diistananya, batu itu terdapat di klan putih dan juga di danau es dekat yang dijaga para naga. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersegel guixian sangat ragu jika ia harus bertemu dan melawan para naga. Otomatis ia harus ke istana putih.

**Guixian POV end**

**Normal POV**

Sama seperti memberikan batu permata kehidupan, untuk memberikan batu saphirepun itu merupakan keputusan yang cukup berat. Salah satunya karena sulit mendapatkannya karena harus berhadapan dengan naga.

"kumohon yang mulia raja, aku sudah menemukannya" mohon guixian yang melihat raja sulit memutuskan untuk memberikan batu itu atau tidak

Keheningan terjadi, mengingat pengorbanan guixian waktu lalu sang raja mengagguk dan memberi jawaban.

"baiklah, jagalah putraku baik-baik disana dan…" raja termenung sebentar memastikan keputusannya kali ini tidak akan salah.

" akan kubuka segel kekuatanmu untuk beberapa hal saja tetapi jangan gunakan terlalu sering" lanjut sang raja

"apa itu tak apa-apa" ucap guixian ragu, bukannya ia tak suka kalau segelnya akan dibuka walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, yang ia takutkan adalah kemarahan appa-nya sendiri dan para tetua yang menyegelnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"itu tergantung kau sendiri, salah satu kekuatan yang aku bisa kubuka adalah kekuatan yang dapat menyembuhkan dan memulihkan, ingat! Jangan menggunakannya terlalu sering, itu akan berakibat fatal pada batu permata kehidupanmu pangeran" jelas sang raja

" aku memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" Tanya guixian

"ya, kau memiliki itu namun itu tidak berguna untuk yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, tetapi saat ini kau bisa menggunakannya untuk semua orang didunia ini dengan bantuan batu sapphire"

"terimakasih yang mulia raja"

"panggil aku appa, guixian. Kau sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri, dan jagalah sungmin karena aku memberikan batu ini demi sungmin"

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut sang raja memerintahkan orang istana untuk membuat ritual. Karena berbeda dengan permata kehidupan yang harus disimpan di salah satu organ tubuh, batu sapphire harus dilebur dan diminum, itu bukan ritual sederhana karena akan sulit menelan karena tetap saja itu batu yang tajam walaupun sudah dilebur. Dilanjutkan dengan membuka segel, guixian berbaring dibatu ritual, bedanya saat ini ia hanya ditemani oleh dua kaum putih dan sang raja. Ketika sang raja melafalkan mantra pembuka segel, guixian meronta kesakitan. Seakan terdapat pedang yang melukai dan menyayat kulitnya berkali-kali dan lebih beratnya lagi ia tidak boleh pingsan atau ritual akan gagal.

Lambang yang terukir didada guixian sedikit berubah, semula hanya gambar gembok dengan setangkai mawar merah yang merekah, sekarang berubah dengan menghilangnya duri dari mawar itu.

Didalam aliran darah guixian sudah ada batu sapphire. Ia sudah bisa bertemu dengan sungminnya, pikirnya saat itu.

Sepulang dari kerajaan putih ia kembali ke istananya hanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Badannya serasa remuk setelah ritual yang barusan ia jalani. Saat mata itu terpejam terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak adalah kedatangan ibunya.

"masuklah umma" jawab guixian sambil memejamkan matanya yang lelah

"ada yang berbeda denganmu anakku, ceritakanlah apa yang seharusnya kau ceritakan" kata sang ratu mendekati anaknya yang sedang tidur

" aku lelah, bisakah umma pergi" ucapnya dingin, ia tiba-tiba malas untuk bercerita terutama mengingat appanya yang hendak menyingkirkan sungmin di dunia manusia

"umma tau, kau sudah menemukannya" ucap sang ratu sambil membenarkan rambut anaknya yang berantakan. Mata guixian terbuka, dan bingung ingin berkata apa, jadi ia hanya terdiam.

"jagalah ia dari perbuatan jahat appa-mu, umma akan mendukungmu. Lakukanlah janjimu untuk menjaganya, karena umma akan bahagia jika kau juga bahagia"

"benarkah itu umma?" jawab guixian tak percaya dan bangkit posisinya

"ya, asalkan kau tak meninggalkan tugasmu disini"

"tentu umma, tentu" rasa bahagia itu datang dan guixian memeluk ibunya, sebagai rasa ucapan terimakasih

"tetaplah tersenyum dan bahagia seperti ini anakku" lanjut sang ratu, guixian mengangguk mengerti dan mencium pipi ibunya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa appa ingin mencelakai sungmin umma?"

"karena itu takdir, takdir yang membuat kita bangsa kegelapan harus melenyapkan manusia setengah malaikat itu anakku, terlebih lagi, sungmin masih memiliki batu permata kehidupan sekalipun ia sudah menjadi manusia sekarang"

"takdir, selalu takdir yang disalahkan"

"takdirmu dan sungmin datang sesaat perang selesai"

"jadi, itukah alasannya kenapa appa mendiamkanku saat ini"

"apa kau merasa begitu?"

"ne umma, aku merasa appa sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan itu terbukti sekarang."

"sudahlah, biarlah appamu melakukan apa yang seharusnya takdir katakan, dan kau tunjukkan kalau kau juga bisa menepati janjimu untuk menjaga permatamu, jagalah sungmin dengan kemampuan yang tersisa ditubuh dan ragamu. Umma merasakan aura biru ditubuhmu, apakah kau telah melakukan sesuatu barusan?" seorang ibu memang sangat peka, terutama pada anaknya bukan.

Guixian menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari itu, dan yang membuatnya agak sebal adalah ternyata sang ibu memiliki batu sapphire dan batu itu ada kalung yang selama ini ratu pakai, mengingat kalung itu pemberian raja waktu mereka berpacaran dulu.

"kau tak bertanya pada umma sayang~" hibur sang ratu melihat wajah putranya yang tak percaya lebih kea rah sebal, batu yang ia cari ada didekatnya "tapi kalau kau tak ke istana putih, kau tak akan bisa membuka segel sebagian kekuatanmu"

'ah benar juga kata umma' "tentu saja umma benar" menjawab isi hati anaknya yang terlihat dari matanya yang mulai bersinar lagi.

**Flashback OFF**

**Normal POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

"aku merindukan, kyunieku"

disini aku merasa ada yang hilang meremas pelan dadaku, merasakan ada sakit yang sulit aku artikan,

Saat aku pangeran guixian aku akan menjadi miliknya, selalu bersifat manja layaknya aku didunia manusia sana. Namun saat ia pergi meninggalkanku untuk mengurus istana… aku selalu termenung di dalam kamar dan mengingat bagaimana bisa aku disini dan tentu saja merindukan kyunie-ku.

Aku tidak sendirian saat ini, aku ditemani oleh ryeowook, sahabat baruku di dunia atas ini.

"bukankah sudah kuceritakan tentang dirimu sebenarnya pangeran sungmin, kau adalah milik pangeran guixian. Ingatlah dulu kau pernah ditolong olehnya sehingga bisa hidup, walaupun itu hanya beberapa tahun" kata ryeowook mencoba member penjelasan

"ya, kau pernah mengatakan itu saat beberapa hari aku disini" jawabku lemah, "tapi, itu dulu ryeowook-ah. Saat aku masih kecil yang tak tau apa-apa. Dan semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah karena waktu, waktu yang mempertemukanku dengan kyuhyun dan semakin lama membuatku mencintainya hingga saat ini"

"bolehkan aku bertanya pangeran?"

"jika kau bertanya tentang perasaan kau sudah tau jawabannya ryeowook-ah"

"bukan pangeran"

"lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"kekuatan, kekuatanmu? Apakah kau bisa menggunakannya?"

Aku terdiam, kekuatan apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat baruku ini. "apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku?"

"bukankah kau memiliki kekuatan, pangeran guixian menceritakan kau punya kekuatan istimewa"

"Aku tidak mengingatnya"

"seandainya kekuatan itu ada saat ini, mungkin kau akan tau betapa besar cinta pangeran kepadamu pangeran sungmin"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan ryeowook "beritahukan padaku semua yang kau tentang kekuatanku"

Lalu ryeowook menceritakan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak sempat mengingat akan kekuatanku, memori yang sempat berputar sudah aku lupakan sebagian, karena ku anggap semua itu tidak penting. Betapa bodohnya diriku, namun aku bisa merasakannya kembali, kekuatan yang seharusnya aku miliki.

"perasaan" ucapku saat mengetahui kekuatanku, "aku yang sekarang sangat tidak peka, begitukah?"

"mungkin kekuatanmu juga tersegel seperti milik pangeran guixian, tapi percayalah pangeran jika saat ini kekuatanmu itu bisa membantumu melihat siapakah yang lebih mencintaimu"

"ya, sepertinya begitu, aku sudah mengingat sedikit tentang itu dan apa katamu barusan? Pangeran guixian juga mempunyai kekuatan yang tersegel?" tanyaku tak percaya

"apa pangeran tidak mengetahuinya?" kulihat wajah gusar ryeowook yang terlihat sekali ia ingin mengelak dan tidak mau memberitahuku

"aku tak tau" lirih sungmin namun ryeowook masih bisa mendengarku

"mungkin ia memang tak ingin memberitahukannya padamu pangeran sungmin"

"dulu saat didunia manusia ia sering menolongku saat kyunie tak ada disampingku, saat aku terjatuh dari ayunan, dan kecelakaan kecil lainnya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ia menggunakan kekuatannya saat itu" kulihat ryeowook terdiam "wae?" tanyaku tiba-tiba padanya

'pangeran guixian terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang sekecil itu' batin ryeowook

"lebih baik pangeran guixian sendiri yang menceritakan itu sendiri, aku takut untuk bercerita padamu" kekeh ryewook

"ah kau tak asik ryewook-ah" kulemparkan bantal didekatku padanya

Setidaknya aku bisa bertahan hidup itu sudah cukup saat ini, dan aku menunggu saat dimana aku kembali menjadi manusia.

Selama 3 bulan aku terpisah aku hanya bertemu 3 orang saja, pangeran guixian, ryeowook dan juga yang mulia ratu kegelapan (ibu guixian). Aku tau mereka menyembunyikan banyak hal tentang diriku, dan asal mereka tau juga, aku juga menyimpan rahasia juga.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Normal POV**

Matahari sudah terbit namun namja yang satu ini, belum juga terbangun dari pingsannya. Membuat keluarganya khawatir karenanya. Bagaimana tidak ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di taman rumah sakit tengah malam, dimana tidak ada seorang yang menemaninya. Untung saja saat itu satpam rumah sakit berkeliling dan membawanya ke ruangan UGD. Wajah kyuhyun sudah tak asing lagi dirumah sakit itu, tau sendiri betapa sering ia ada dirumah sakit dari dan menangisi kekasihnya itu.

'saat mentai muncul, kita akan bertemu lagi'

Kyuhyun teringat akan hal itu, ia mencoba membuka matanya namun tak bisa, tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Namun keinginan untuk bertemu orang yang membawa sungminnya itu tinggi.

"akh!" suara erangan muncul dari bibir pucat kyuhyun, ia masih berusaha membuka matanya

Terdengar suara para perawat yang mencoba memberi pertolongan pada kyuhyun, 'tidurlah sesaat lagi' terdengar seorang dokter yang berbicara didekatnya, dan dirasakannya tusukan jarum suntik pada tangan kyuhyun.

Tidak, kyuhyun tidak mau, semakin lama ia tertidur maka ia akan semakin kehilangan sungmin pikirnya.

Namun obat itu bekerja cepat, dan kyuhyun tertidur.

**Flasback ON**

Sang raja kegelapan menatap sungmin yang berusia 3 tahun sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya yang serba pink, dalam benaknya ia bisa menghabisi sungmin dari dulu dan saat ini juga, namun ia takut akan kemarahan anaknya. Dan muncul ide jahat untuk menyegel kekuatan sungmin. Saat proses penyegelan itu terjadi, tiba-tiba ibu sungmin datang dan membuat proses penyegelan terhenti tiba-tiba. Efeknya sangat terlihat saat usia sungmin menginjak 13 tahun. Sungmin masih saja bersifat layaknya anak TK, untung saja hanya sifat, tidak dengan pikiriannya walaupun itu saling mempengaruhi satu sama lain.

Tidak bisa ditebak itulah sungmin. Sejujurnya sang raja berusaha untuk menuntaskan penyegelan itu, namun karena waktu, ia tidak sempat melakukannya. Dan pada saat usia sungmin menginjak 17 tahun, seorang pendeta menghampiri sungmin yang tertidur pulas ditaman gereja. Sang pendeta melihat aura yang sungmin miliki berbeda, betapa kagetnya ia melihat tanda segel yang berada pada leher sungmin berbentuk kunci itu. Dan tidak semua orang mampu melihat tanda segel dan beberapa orang tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya karena mantra yang cukup rumit menghalanginya.

'mungkin aku bisa menolong anak ini' sang pendeta membacakan doa dan mantra, beberapa saat kemudian segel itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit namun tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

**Normal POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

"Nugu?" ucap dingin saat seseorang mengganggu tidurku. Dan aku merasa pening saat itu juga. Merasakan beberapa memori berputar layaknya film hitam putih yang berputar dengan cepat.

Nafasku tercekat, dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku merasakan perubahan dengan suaraku, sedikit lebih berat. Tidak seperti biasanya, suaraku yang saat ini sedikit dewasa atau memang seharusnya seperti ini.

"tenanglah nak, memang aku tak bisa mengembalikanmu seperti yang seharusnya. Mungkin kau yang seperti ini lebih baik dari pada kondisimu sebelumnya. Bisa kulihat auramu sangat cerah" jawab seorang pendeta melihat dari pakainannya dan dimana aku sekarang

"kepalaku.. kepalaku pusing. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku" erangku saat pusing itu masih menyerangku dan sepertinya tidak akan hilang dengan cepat.

"miniee!" teriak seseorang, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandanganku mengabur dan aku terjatuh pingsan.

Entah berapa lama aku pingsan, namun saat aku terbangun mataku memanas saat melihat dua sosok yang paling berharga dikehidupanku dulu dan sekarang. Guixian dan kyuhyun.

"hiks.. kyunieee" tangisku.. entah mengapa aku tak bisa untuk menunjukkan perubahanku setelah bertemu dengan pendeta tadi, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menentangku untuk berubah.

"ada apa denganmu sayang?" kurasakan tangan kekar kyuhyun memelukku erat

"minie tak bisa bernafas kalau kyunie memeluk minie dengan erat seperti ini" jawabku manja

"aigoo.. aku sangat khawatir melihatmu pingsan seperti tadi. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau lupa sarapan sebelum pergi tadi eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatapku dengan dekat.

Aku terdiam, melirik disudut ruangan kamarku sekilas.

Aku melihatnya, sang penjaga. Pangeran guixian. Aku bersikap seakan tak melihatnya, karena aku tau ia tidak menampakkan dirinya. Jika ia menampakkan dirinya dengan nyata dihadapanku, kulitnya akan berpendar sedikit kebiruan.

Sedikit memahami perbedaannya, mengingat semunya terpampang nyata saat aku pingsan. Bayangan dimana aku bermain dengan kyuhyun, dan kehadiran sosok bersinar biru yang selalu datang disaat aku membutuhkannya.

"kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu ming? Dan lihat wajahmu sangat pucat!" ucap kyuhyun yang melihat perubahanku

"minie mau es krim" entah kenapa aku mengucapkan itu, ada seseorang yang mengendalikan diriku, atau memang beginilah aku saat ini. Mempunyai dua sifat yang saling bertolak belakang.

"tidak boleh!"

"kyunie jahat sekali ish" seakan diriku sudah terkontrol untuk bermanja-manja. dan dengan reflek memukul dada bidang kyuhyun 'beginikah diriku sebenarnya' batinku mengelak apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.

Aku menerima semua keadaan ini karena aku sudah amat sangat pasrah dengan yang namanya takdir. Dan mungkin inilah takdir yang harus aku hadapi. Dan aku hanya bisa menuruti instingku saja, bagaimana aku harus menjaga sikap. Maafkan aku pangeran, hatiku sudah aku berikan pada kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Normal POV**

Akibat segel itu terbuka cukup besar, sungmin sadar dirinya yang sebenarnya dan hampir mengingat keseluruhan hidupnya yang terjadi sebelum ini. Namun ia masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya jika berhadapan dengan orang lain termasuk kyuhyun. Sungmin seakan memiliki 2 kepribadian, dan hanya sungmin sendirilah yang tau.

Lalu bagaimana dengan guixian? Pangeran guixian juga tidak mengetahui tentang segel itu, yang ia tahu bahwa sungmin terlahir dengan kekurangan dan guixian akan membantu mengatasi kekuarangan itu sebisanya.

Saat sungmin bersama sang penjaga ia akan berpura-pura sebagaimana guixian mengenalnya saat ia menjadi manusia, dibalik itu semua sungmin sedih karena membohongi orang yang ia sayang. Sungmin hanya menganggap sang penjaganya sebagai hyungnya, tidak lebih. Walaupun sungmin sudah mengingat guixian siapa, ia tetap berpura-pura.

Alasan sungmin sederhana, jika ia memang tidak bisa bersama dengan guixian saat di dunia atas, maka lebih baik ia menuruti takdirnya sebagai manusia yang mencintai kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun lebih banyak waktu bersamanya dari pada guixian.

Guixian datang disaat sungmin benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tugas di istana sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya. Apalagi kekuatannya yang masih disegel, membuat ia harus berlatih lebih giat untuk bertarung. Dan hal yang membuat guixian tidak dapat sering turun ke bumi adalah penjagaan ketat dari sang raja.

**Normal POV end**

**Flashback END**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tak tahu dimana aku sekarang, semuanya begitu gelap. Apa aku tersesat? apa aku akan meninggal? Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku masih harus bertemu sungmin, dan membahagiakannya. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat sebuah cahaya kecil menerobos kegelapan ini. Aku mendekatinya, memastikan kalau ia memang orangnya, guixian. Sepertinya ia menepati janjiku walaupun sedikit terlambat, karena dapat kupastikan ini sudah melewati pagi hari mengingat saat aku merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang sempat menerpaku sebelum kembali tertidur karena obat penenang itu tadi.

"kau, mengapa kau disini" tanyaku padanya yang kulihat sedang membaca sebuah gulungan, entah itu apa. Kemuadian ia menoleh padaku, betapa indahnya mata itu, gelap, sangat gelap dan seakan menyeretku untuk mengaguminya.

"apa kau tertarik padaku, hah?" ejeknya

"a-apa katamu?" 'tertarik katanya, mata sungmin masih lebih indah dan lebih menghanyutkan' batinku.

"seharusnya kau sadar, kau sama denganku, semuanya… ya.. hampir semuanya…." Terangnya dan kulihat ia memegang dadanya, merusaha menemukan jantungnya.

"itu tak penting, dimana sungmin sekarang" tanyaku padanya, aku tak butuh basa basi karena tujuanku adalah sungmin saat ini, aku sudah sangat merindukannya.

"tenanglah, sungmin akan segera sadar" ucapnya padaku membuatku sedikit terhibur "tapi, aku membutuhkanmu" ia terdiam sebentar mengamatiku

"aku? Lakukan apapun asal sungmin bisa kembali seperti semula" ucapku pasti, membuat dia tersenyum meremehkan

"apa kau yakin? Salah satu akibatnya adalah kau tidak akan bisa bertemu sungmin lagi, atau bisa dikatakan kau akan meninggal kyuhyun-ah"

"apa maksudmu?" ia terdiam

Kalau aku meninggal, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dan memeluknya. "apa tidak ada cara lain?" ucapku putus asa. "aku rela melakukan apapun, namun jika aku tetap harus berpisah, apa gunanya?"

"kalau begitu biarkan sungmin bersamaku" lirihnya

"tidak! Kau tak boleh mengambil sungminku!"

Lalu kegelapan kembali menyeretku dan membuatku terbangun dari tidurku

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku, dan kulihat kedua orang tuaku berusaha menenangkanku

"apa yang terjadi padamu kyuu~" Tanya ummaku

"umma.. dimana sungmin?" kemudian ia tersenyum "dia masih tertidur, setelah kau sehat kau boleh menjenguknya lagi"

"syukurlah" lirihku,

"mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu, apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya ummaku lagi dan kujawab dengan anggukan saja, aku tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian yang barusan aku alami. Apa demi sungmin aku rela meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku. Tentu pilihan yang sangat sulit bagiku, karena disisi lain aku ingin sungmin kembali seperti semula, tetap tersenyum dan menjalani hidupnya.

'kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Jika kau mengorbankan dirimu lalu bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum kyunie' suara sungmin tiba-tiba terdengar ditelingaku dengan jelas

"mi..miniee…" jelas sekali itu suara sungmin, dia masih bisa melihat dan mendengarkanku

"umma.. aku mendengarnya.. aku mendengar suara sungmin umma" kulihat ummaku meneteskan air matanya dan appaku berusaha menenangkannya

"sudahlah kyuhyun, sungmin masih dalam keadaan koma, jangan mengharap lebih" ucap appaku yang mulai bersuara

"aku tau kau disini sayang" kusentuh dadaku pelan, merasakan denyutan aneh. Detakan jantung yang kurasakan seperti menunjukkan kalau aku harus bertahan hidup.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

"Ryeowook-ah!" teriakku padanya saat aku merasa sangat bosan

"aigoo pangeran, bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan bersikap dewasa sedikit! Aku tau kau sudah bisa mengendalikan dirimu agar tidak menjadi anak kecil!" ucapnya padaku

"miane" ucapku dan membuat tersenyum senang saat ia datang membawa es krim "kau tahu aku bosan" lalu mengambil es krim yang ada padanya, kulihat ia hanya tersenyum tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaanku yang satu itu.

"aku tak tahu kau sangat suka makanan dingin ini, dunia atas sini jarang sekali yang bisa membuatnya" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"siapa suruh kau membuatnya? Akukan bilang kalau kau harus mencarinya" sungutku sedikit kesal

"itu terlalu merepotkan, setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya untuk diriku sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum membuat ia semakin cantik, ah.. dia namja.. namja cantik sepertiku.

Setelah kami menghabiskan es krim kami masing-masing, keheningan terjadi.

"pangeran" akhirnya ryeowook yang bersuara "aku tau kau ingin turun kebawah" ucapnya padaku

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat "tentu! Kaja kita pergi! Kau tau caranya bukan! Kau bisa menghilang seperti guixian hyung?!" tanyaku dengan menggebu-gebu

"sudah kubilang jangan seperti anak kecil pangeran, aku tak suka itu. Kau sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu, seakan aku mau mencibut pipimu itu"

"kau tau ryeowook-ah, mungkin lama-lama ini sudah menjadi sifat alamiku" kulihat tatapan ryeowook tak percaya apa yang barusan aku ucapkan

"dunia manusia mengubahmu" gelengnya padaku

"lalu.. apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyaku masih mencoba untuk membujuknya

"bisa, namun aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba dan membawamu ke dunia manusia pangeran. Aku takut pangeran guixian akan marah"

"itu tak akan terjadi, kau tenang saja. Kita hanya bermain sebentar, guixian hyung sedang ada urusan di istana. Jadi, bisa kupastikan kalau itu akan sangat lama"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, akhir-akhir ini pangeran guixian sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan istananya dan hanya mempunyai waktu saat matahari tenggelam.

"baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya dan kulihat ia mulai membuat lubang transportasi,

"tidak bisakah kita langsung menghilang seperti yang dilakukan pangeran guixian? Aku takut dengan kegelapan yang ada di lubang transportasi itu ryeowook-ah" ucapku pelan, karena semenjak aku beberapa kali pingsan aku sangat takut akan kegelapan.

"ini hanya sebentar saja, kau tau aku bukan malaikat yang bisa kau bandingkan dengan pangeran guixian jadi jika pangeran sungmin masih ingin ke bumi ikuti caraku yang satu ini"

"sejak kapan kau sangat menyebalkan!" erangku dan melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku sebal lalu masuk kedalam lubang gelap itu

"masih saja kekanakan, lihat wajah imutnya saat marah, menggemaskan"

"yak! Aku bisa mendengarmu dan jangan tertawa"

"kkkk!" kudengar tawa ryewook dan bisa kurasakan tangan ryeowook dalam kegelaan ini menuntunku untuk mencari cahaya terang

"akhirnya" aku tersenyum puas saat sampai dibumi, cukup melelahkan karena kegelapan itu seakan menyerap energiku, mungkin karena aku ketakutan.

"kau senang pangeran?" tanyanya padaku

"tentu saja" senyumku mengembang

"aku mau makan gula kapas!"

"aish! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu pangeran"

Membuatku tersadar, kalau saat ini aku hanyalah roh. "Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain berjalan-jalan?"

"mungkin mengunjungi kyuniemu" ucapnya membuatku sedih

"aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya" raut wajah ryeowook berubah drastis, ada penyesalan disana, aku bisa merasakannya

"wae? Bukankah kemaren kau bilang merindukannya?"

"aku takut ryeowook-ah, aku takut tak mau kembali ke atas lagi?"

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyeretmu nanti" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum.

"terimakasih ryeowook-ah, aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi padamu"

"cukup dengan kau bahagia pangeran sungmin" membuatku sedikiti merasa bersalah padanya karena ucapanku waktu lalu saat ia berusaha membuatku kembali menjadi milik pangeran guixian. Mungkin ryeowook sudah mengerti sepenuhnya tentang perasaanku ini.

"tentu ryeowook-ah" kuseret tangannya tak memperdulikan teriakannya untuk pelan-pelan. Senyumku terus mengembang saat menuju dimana kyunie berada

Saat ini kulihat dengan jelas, wajah tertidur itu. Kurasa ia terlalu lelah mengingat ia jarang sekali merawat dirinya, terlihat dari penampilannya saat ini.

"apa kau tak pernah menyisir rambutmu 3 bulan ini hah?" ucapku saat berusaha meyisir rambutnya, namun aku tak bisa menyentuhnya tanganku menembus tubuhya, mataku memanas melihat keadaannya saat ini, tetapi sesekali aku bisa merasakannya mungkin aku butuh latihan.

"aku tau kau merindukanku, dan asal kau tau, aku juga sangat merindukanku. Kumohon maafkan aku" Ryeowook berusaha menenangkanku namun air mataku tidak sengaja mengalir. Aku terdiam saat merasakan sebuah kilatan bayangan masalalu, membuatku semakin terdiam dan merasakannya. Merasakan bagian tanganku seperti ada yang sedikit berbeda, dan jika dilihat maka ada perubahan sedikit. Tanganku mengeluarkan cahaya putih, tidak menyilaukan, hanya berpendar lemah dan saat itu juga kurasakan sesuatu bergerak dileherku.

"apakah segel kekuatanku sudah terbuka?" lirihku "ryeowook-ah" kutatap ia dan kurasakan kekhawatirannya melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Dan kucoba untuk melihat isi hatinya dengan memegang tangannya. Dan aku terkejut, kekuatanku kembali dan tentu saja aku mengetahuinya melalui kilatan masa lalu yang barusan kutangkap seakan memberitahuku bagaimana cara menggunakannya saat ini, 'sentuhan'. Dan kucoba untuk menenangkannya, sedikit bereksperimen dtengah keadaan seperti ini memang tidak tepat namun kurasa akan sedikit berguna.

kualirkan energy positif pada ryeowook, memberitahunya bahwa aku baik-baiknya dan menenangkannya agar ia tersenyum. Setelah itu kurasakan perubahannya, ia tersenyum dan memelukku

"kenapa bisa begini" tanyanya tak percaya "aku merasakan perang batin, dimana aku sangat khawatir namun aku seakan dipaksa secara halus untuk tenang dan tersenyum" lanjutnya melihat kearahku, mungkin ryeowook sudah menyadarinya

"kekuatanmu" tatapnya menunggu jawabanku

"benar. Kekuatanku kembali ryeowook-ah" ia memelukku dengan erat "tapi kurasa ini akan berfungsi dengan sentuhan saja"

"mengapa bisa begitu"

"entahlah" terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskannya

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat raut gusar kyuhyun dan

"tidak! Kau tak boleh mengambil sungminku!"

"aku disini kyunie~, tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku lari darimu"

Kusentuh tangannya perlahan dan berusaha meredahkan perasaannya yang bisa dikatakan kacau, kulihat terdapat rasa takut yang tinggi seperti sesuatu sedang mengancamnya. Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun kedua orang tuanya menghampirinya, namun tak kulepaskan genggaman tanganku yang bisa dikatakan tak sepenuhnya dapat dirasakan karena aku hanya roh.

Lalu aku bisa mendengar batin kyuhyun yang sedang memikirkanku dan juga keputusan yang sangat bodoh

'Apa demi sungmin aku rela meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku. Tentu pilihan yang sangat sulit bagiku, karena disisi lain aku ingin sungmin kembali seperti semula, tetap tersenyum dan menjalani hidupnya.'

Aku berteriak disaat tubuhku mulai kehabisan energy, mungkin karena belum terbiasa menerima kekuatan ini kembali

"kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Jika kau mengorbankan dirimu lalu bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum kyunie!"

Kulepaskan tanganku dan diluar dugaan ia mendengarku, aku ketakutan, tiba-tiba saja aku menggigil ditambah tubuh yang mulai melemas ini memaksu ryeowook untuk menjadi tumpuhanku.

"saatnya kita kembali pangeran"

Aku hanya mengangguk patuh, dan semuanya mulai menggelap.

TBC

Terimakasih yang udah review! Update singkat ya, maaf karena 2 minggu ini lagi UAS jadi kalo gak update cepet ya mungkin updatenya pendek-pendek ._.v pilih aja hehe


End file.
